Nouvel an
by Nahamy
Summary: C'est le réveillon du nouvel an, squall danse et séduit. yaoi


Auteur : Nahamy Base : FF8 Genre : yaoi Résumé : C'est le réveillon du nouvel an, Squall danse et séduit.  
  
NOUVEL AN  
  
Seifer regarda étonné la missive que le facteur venait de lui remettre. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier et celle-ci venait de la BGU. Craignant le pire il l'ouvrit lentement et resta surprit de son contenu. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une invitation.  
  
Cher Mr Almassy vous êtes cordialement invité à la fête du nouvel an qu'organise la BGU. Celle-ci débutera à 21H et se terminera quand les rois  
de la fête l'auront décidé.  
Signé : la bande de l'orphelinat.  
  
Seifer hésita un instant puis se dit que finalement cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien de revoir ces anciens amis, particulièrement un petit brun.  
  
******* - Vous pensez qu'il viendra ?  
  
- Mais oui squall, ne qu'inquiète pas il viendra.  
  
- Vous le retiendrez hein ? J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller mais Laguna insiste.  
  
- C'est sur qu'entre une soirée avec des hommes politiques et nous y a pas photos.  
  
- Au fait ton paternel et toi vous nous rejoignez après ?  
  
- Rha Irvine suit un peu !  
  
- C'est Seifer qui va en faire une tête en te voyant !  
  
Squall afficha un sourire carnassier en pensant à cette soirée du nouvel an.  
  
******* Seifer se pointa pile à l'heure pour la fête. Pour l'occasion il avait revêtue un pantalon de cuir noir, un débardeur assortis ainsi qu'un nouveau trent-coat noir également. Ce fut Selphie qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et presque rien d'autre. Sa petite robe rouge avait plus l'air d'une nuisette qu'autre chose. Le blond était assez intimidé de revoir tout le monde, mais la bande de l'orphelinat lui fit bien vite oublié sa gène et lui assurèrent qu'ils ne lui en voulait pas pour l'affaire Ultimécia, après tout il était ensorcelé. Les heures défilèrent et toujours pas de Squall en vue, Seifer finit par questionner Quistis.  
  
- Quistis tu sais où est squall ?  
  
- Il est à une autre fête à esthar avec son père, il nous rejoindra dès qu'il peut.  
  
- Son père ?  
  
- Laguna Loire, le président d'Esthar.  
  
- Oh.  
  
Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et tous se firent la bise en se souhaitant une bonne année, mais toujours pas de trace du chef des seeds. Le blond s'apprêtait à partir quand Zell fit une annonce. - Mesdames, Messieurs ceux que vous attendez viennent d'arriver. Les seigneurs de la fête. Intrigué Seifer examina les alentours pour voir qui était ces personnes, il en avait entendue parlé toute la soirée mais incapable de découvrir leur identité. Un nuage de fumée sortit de la scène et deux corps je jetèrent de celle-ci pour atterrir souplement sur le sol. L'ex-chevalier de la sorcière sentit sa mâchoire descendre de quelques centimètres. Les deux personnes qui venaient d'atterrir n'était autre que Squall et son père, tout deux vêtue d'un pantalon noir moulant, très moulant même, avec une chemise noire à manche courte ouverte sur un torse musclé. Touts deux se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la danse, enchaînant techno, rock et autre music au rythme endiablé sans jamais s'essouffler. Quistis se mit au coté du blond et lui redressa sa mâchoire sans quitter des yeux les Loire père et fils.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
- Et bien depuis qu'il s'est découvert un père complètement loufoque et qu'il a viré la lino notre Squall se lâche et se comporte comme un jeune chien fou.  
  
- Je vois ça ouais !  
  
Soudain la musique se fit beaucoup plus lente, plus langoureuse. Squall une lueur étrange dans les yeux se dirigea vers Seifer, le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse pour un slow des plus torride. Collant son corps contre celui du blond, au point que même une feuille de papier ne passerait entre eux, Squall entoura le cou de Seifer de ses bars, il pencha à son oreille et lui parla d'un voix sensuelle.  
  
- Tu es venu. J'en suis heureux.  
  
- Je n'aurai manqué le spectacle pour rien au monde. Alors comme ça tu as fait explosé tes murs de glace qui t'emprisonnait ?  
  
- Déçus ? Préféré tu l'ancien squall ?  
  
- Pour moi tu ne changes pas. Je te connais par c?ur squall, je savais bien qu'un démon de feu se cachait sous l'ange de glace.  
  
- Tu deviens poétique Seif. Mais sans rire, pourquoi es tu venu ce soir ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai été invité.  
  
- Juste pour ça ?  
  
- je vous voulais vous revoir.  
  
- Nous ?  
  
- Surtout toi.  
  
- Et bien je suis là. Que vas-tu faire de moi maintenant ?  
  
- Squall c'est compliqué. Je voudrais tellement te dire une chose importante mais je n'y arrive pas.  
  
- Alors ne dit rien Seif, car je sais ce que veux me dire, tes yeux le disent pour toi.  
  
Et en se collant encore plus contre lui (si c'est encore possible), Squall embrassa passionnément le blond qui le lui rendit bien vite. Tout se qui les entourait disparut, il n'y avait plus que leurs deux corps pressaient l'un contre l'autres. Leurs gestes devinrent plus fébriles, leurs lèvres cherchèrent d'autres points à atteindre. Bientôt leur désir de l'autres se fit sentir, Squall entraîna Seifer vers ses appartements sous le regard ravi de son père. Très vite les vêtements furent ôter, les caressent plus torrides, et puis l'union des deux corps arriva dans une explosion d'étincelle pour les deux protagonistes. Seifer se retira de son cadet et l'embrassa en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tout deux s'endormirent, heureux d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient. Avant que Morphée ne le prennent, touts deux eurent la même pensée, que cette nouvelle année commençait rudement bien.  
  
OWARI et bonne année. ^__^ 


End file.
